


Private celebration

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Celebrate good times, come on.





	Private celebration

Our tale starts in Cho Chang's dormitory at Hogwarts, her girlfriend Ginny is visiting; they're celebrating their one year anniversary.

Cho smirked. "I bet this is a first for you, Gin."

Ginny asked, "You mean me coming up to a partner's dorm?"

Cho nodded.

Ginny smiled. "It's a first because you're my first proper girlfriend."

Cho raised an eyebrow and guessed, "You had proper boyfriends?"

Ginny beamed, "No, you're the first person I've ever dated properly."

Cho laughed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you; Gin. You know I dated Cedric and Harry."

Ginny dismissed her, "They weren't proper boyfriends." She raised her goblet of butterbeer and toasted, "To us!"

Cho clinked her goblet with Ginny's and grinned. "To us."


End file.
